


Maybe Just a Little

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames doesn't have much of a daddy kink, but he has an Arthur kink a mile wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Just a Little

Eames doesn't have much of a daddy kink, but he has an Arthur kink a mile wide. So, when he holds Arthur's arse up up up in his arms almost upside down, and licks into him, kissing and sucking and probing with his tongue until Arthur is incoherent, flailing, until Eames pulls that word out of him, like he's licking it out of Arthur with his own come, licks and sucks and makes filthy noises with his lips, on and on and on until he hears Arthur's voice rise finally to beg him, _daddydaddydaddy_ , which only happens when he's completely lost to the world and the only thing left holding him in his skin is Eames' hands, Eames will lift his mouth away for just a moment, and say, "come for Daddy," and then latch on to that tender hole of Arthur's as he shrieks and comes all over them both, and slumps bonelessly after. 

Sometimes, Eames lets them both fall back onto the bed on their sides and slides back into him from behind, and Arthur arches, whimpering, as Eames says "daddy's good boy" into the blushing tip of his ear. Sometimes he just tugs them together and feels Arthur's breathing and heartbeat settle, rubbing a hand along his side or chest, murmuring nonsense to him, _that's it_ , or _that's my boy_ , and Arthur stretches into his touch and they both eventually fall asleep. 

Once he gets used to it - more than used to it, proud, even, that it is Eames whose hands Arthur lets himself fall apart into, that it is Eames who gets to hear him beg like that, Arthur, who is so proud, so competent and self-contained - Eames just can't help tugging Arthur aside now and again, when he seems to need it, and sliding his hand along Arthur's arse to grip firmly, with a _Daddy's got you, safe as houses_ , or _angling for a spanking, aren't you, love_ , whichever the occasion seems to call for, just to feel Arthur's answering shudder, and see the way his eyes brighten for the rest of the day. 

OK, so maybe he has a little daddy kink after all. So long as it's Arthur.


End file.
